


Sweater Weather

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko hates winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

Ryuko absolutely hated the winter, she hated the snow, the ice, the cold, but most of all, she hated how stupid everyone got during the winter. Everyone in the winter world turned into a giant sap for some reason. Especially her sister.

It was only their first winter together, and yet Satsuki had managed to make Ryuko want to puke. She wasn’t sure if it was just some weird leftover habit that their mother had passed onto her, or if the snow had magical properties. Ryuko had witnessed Satsuki decorating her apartment with stupid fake snowflakes on the walls, holly on the windowsill, and so much more. Their apartment looked like a winter ad in a magazine. The only plus was that there were at least a thousand candy canes around the apartment. Ryuko loved those fuckers.

Satsuki’s friends turned into saps as well, giving Ryuko whiplash. How do people like Gamagori or Nonon go from total hard asses to sappy nerds the moment snow hit the ground? It was ridiculous. Especially since they got into the gift giving mood.

“Why do you wear those?” Ryuko asked one morning when she entered the kitchen.

Satsuki was wearing a bright pink Christmas sweater adorned with pale purple music notes and blue snowflakes. It was so gaudy and disgusting, it hurt Ryuko’s eyes just to look at her. Though, it wasn’t as bad at the mustard yellow one that Gamagori had gotten her. For some reason he’d decided to put laws on the sweater. That was a weird one…

“Because my friends got them for me.” Satsuki replied calmly, continuing to make her tea. “And they went out of their way to get these gifts for me.”

Ryuko glanced at the Tupperware container of croquettes on the countertop that Mako had sent over. Satsuki seemed to notice that she was looking at the croquettes and she sipped her tea before walking over to the sofa. A small grin formed on Satsuki’s face when Ryuko looked up.

“You’re a fucking sap.” Ryuko grumbled, reaching forward and grabbing the croquettes. “You don’t get any.”

“She gave me my own croquettes.” Satsuki replied calmly.

“I’m surprised she didn’t give you a sweater with croquettes on it.” Ryuko said irritably.

“I’ll have to ask her for one.”

Ryuko groaned and glared at Satsuki’s sweater. It was so much more offensive to her somehow.

“Oh, I have a gift for you.” Satsuki smiled and gestured to the sofa where a box with a bright red bow sat.

“Oh no.” Ryuko sighed and walked over to the box, not even bothering to wonder what was inside. She knew.

It was a sweater. Big and fluffy with the same dragon from her jacket on the front, Ryuko looked at the sweater before glancing up at her sister, who was watching intently. With a large smile, Ryuko slipped the sweater on over her t-shirt before standing up. It was a little too big, the sleeves covered her hands, but it was nice.

“I love it.” If Ryuko were being honest, she’d say that the sweater felt like she was wearing a hug. “Thanks, sis. It means a lot.”

She liked the sweater, but the large smile that formed on Satsuki’s face was the best gift she’d ever received.


End file.
